


Just a Year

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Devotion, Established Relationship, Feels, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Merlin, Pining Merlin, Relationship(s), Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have dreams to follow, but that forces them to be on opposite sides of the world. They both hate the separation, but they can make it work. It's just one year, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Year

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

So it was supposed to be just a year. That's what we agreed on. We would try being apart for a year and see how that went. Well, it would be a year today. It has been the worst year of my life - I have never felt so alone. Of course I have kept in contact with him, but being away from Arthur has been tortuous. Absolute misery.

We had little choice. We were both selfish and selfless at the same time. We each had dreams, and neither of us could ever get in the way of the other's happiness. However, it was a double-edged sword. Finding our own "happiness" meant being on opposite sides of the world and, therefore, with the other, it would be impossible to be happy.

Arthur had gotten a job in London. His dream job: head of security for the city. He had to take it. And me, I had Juilliard. That was my dream. We were a world apart, but we made it work for a few months. Then, we were forced to decide, and somehow we came to the conclusion to end it. I honestly don't remember whose idea it was, or how it happened; it just did. And we were both heartbroken for weeks.

We would call each other on the phone and cry about our recent break up. He was my best friend and I told him everything. I couldn’t lose my best friend and my boyfriend all in one go! So we tried to be just friends, but that made it harder. All we wanted was to be together and there was no way to make that a reality. We would just have to get used to it; otherwise, we would have to give up on our dreams.

There were times when I considered it. I wanted to just fly to London to surprise him - tell him we would live his dream instead - but he would never allow that. He would send me back on the plane and tell me I had to stay in school to live out my own dream. And he knew I would do the same to him if he ever tried to pull that on me. We loved each other too much to allow the other to sacrifice anything that grand.

But now it's been a year. Now we have to figure out a solution. All I want is Arthur, so what decision needs to be made? I know that our time is short, so I want to make the most of what time I have left with him. But it seems like fate is keeping us apart again. Arthur says it will be just one more year. Only one more year, then we can make it work to be together. I've waited a year already, and that has been a lifetime, but one more lifetime is worth it if in the end I can be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend was telling me about her long-distance relationship and I wanted to put Merlin and Arthur in that situation. Because I do mean things to them in my writing sometimes. I’m terrible, I know.


End file.
